


Imagine & Vieux Livres

by Chikaru_U



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenges, Drama, Drama & Romance, Poetry, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaru_U/pseuds/Chikaru_U
Summary: Défi de la semaine numéro deux. Cette fois, ce sont des poèmes. Et faire des résumés sur des poèmes ? Je vois pas trop comment faire alors il faudra vous contenter de Tags ! ;) Désolée.





	Imagine & Vieux Livres

**Author's Note:**

> Ce défi est assez similaire au précédent. Une image imposée pour s'inspirer. Mais c'est un peut différent. Un chouïa...  
> J'avais dans l'obligation d'écrire deux poèmes. L'un devait avoir une forme spécifique, J'ai choisi l'anaphore, et l'autre devait être en alexandrin.  
> Pette parenthèse fermée, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Imagine

Imagine un monde où je n'existe pas  
Imagine une onde qui me contiendra  
Imagine un trou profond dans lequel tu te noiera  
Imagine un son qui nous étouffera  
Imagine et fonde ce monde sans moi  
Imagine et pleur car ce monde existe déjà

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vieux livres

Lumières dorées, virevoltent entre soie  
Étend son poignet par la cheminée obscure  
Traverse mon souffle et tourne dans mes poumons  
Ordonne son ballet, accroche les papiers  
Scintillement desséché comme miroir mort  
Ils caressent ma peau, fausse note à ma voix  
Déchirent les cordes, scient les yeux, fatigués  
Drogue pour ses poètes et muses de son temps  
Aux livres désireux et bouquins poussiéreux  
Poudre en panache et pages à l’arrache - Merci

**Author's Note:**

> J'en convient que c'est assez court, mais je ne suis pas une experte en poèmes et il m'a déjà été plutôt difficile de respecter l'alexendrin... Je me suis donc contentée de quelque chose de court et "clair".  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
> Plein de poutous tous doux partout et à bientôt !


End file.
